Yoshi VS Tatsumi Oga
Yoshi VS Tatsumi Oga is a What-If? Second episode of Death Battle by Fox-Shock, featuring Yoshi from Super Mario series and Tatsumi Oga from Beelzebub in a battle between two powerful babysitters. Description Battle of babysitters with transformation, which one of babysitter will be hired? Intro (*cue Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Wiz: Every childs raised to be good, love, and nurturing. Boomstick: Or sometimes they abandoned their childs, but then someone else will raised their kids on their own, or even babysitting. Wiz: And babysitters turns out to be not to be mess around with, they're strong and deadly. Boomstick: And who do we call? These two combatants. Wiz: Yoshi: Baby Mario's cute fun-loving dinosaur. Boomstick: And Tatsumi Oga: An adoptive father of Great Demon Lord's son: Beelzebub. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yoshi Wiz: In Mushroom Kingdom, it's peaceful, love, and harmoney. Boomstick: Yet, population of this kingdom is.... mushroom. Wiz: These are Toad, they all live to this kingdom, and they all loved, and happiness, ruled by this Mushroom Kingdom are none other than Princess Peach. Boomstick: She did a great job for keeping this kingdom a peace, though it's not peaceful anymore, because a giant turtle comes there, and kidnapped princess, yet Toad who was guarding her, and yet they didn't protect her. Gosh darn it, Toads! You had one job! One! Job! Wiz: But, there's a hero who came to rescue princess, his name is Mario, and they lived happily ever after. The end. Popup: This isn't the first time that Mario rescued, he rescued Pauline, Mario's girlfriend in Mario vs Donkey Kong in 1981. Boomstick: Just kidding! Bowser came back and kidnapped Princess Peach again! God, seriously, have Toad ever been training before!? Do your freaking job, for pete's sake! Wiz: So, Mario have to rescue her again, and he did very well to fight against Bowser's army. Boomstick: And he eventually he rescued Peach, and he would've lost without his partner. Luigi: Yahoo!! Wiz: Nope! Not you Luigi, it was a dinosaur name, Yoshi. Yoshi: Yoshi! Boomstick: Wait, wait. That cute little dinosaur, is Mario's partner?? You're making that up. Wiz: Don't let that cute dinosaur fool you, he's lot more powerful than you think. Boomstick: Like what exactly? Wiz: He defeated Bowser, and even army of Goomba, and Koopa. Boomstick: WHOA!! Nevermind! I take that back! Wiz: While Yoshi is cute, but sometimes they easily fooled by their appearance, he can move faster, strong enough to lift giant rock, and even fought Bowser in multiple occasion, and like Mario, Peach, Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Daisy, Yoshi is one of the star children, he gain much more powerful as the rest. Boomstick: Yeah, he can all of this, and surprisingly is intelligence, he can figure out about plan. Wiz: But do you know? Mario and Yoshi isn't the first time they were working together. Boomstick: Wait, what??? Wiz: Let's turn back time, a long time ago, there'snthe island called, Yoshi Island, it's actually far away to Mushroom, but Baby Mario fall to the sky, because stork was attack by Magikoopa. Boomstick: Wait, isn't it baby suppose to coming out from---''' Wiz: ANYWAY, during this Baby Mario was separate from his brother, so Yoshis would like to help Baby Mario out. '''Boomstick: Yeah, there are so many colorful Yoshis around here, green, red, blue, yellow, black, white, so many colors, but the green Yoshi is our main color, so we'll sticking with this Yoshi. Popup: Many Yoshi species have the same strengths, and speed, so while Yoshi's colors are different than green, but they still have the same abilities as the rest. Wiz: And with Baby Mario on Yoshi's side, he'll protect Baby Mario on all cost, and save Baby Luigi, and he have some abilities, he can stretch his tongue in 4 ft., he even shield himself with the egg, and he can even eat the foe, and eject them in the egg. Boomstick: What....? Wiz: I don't know what's going on myself, Boomstick... Boomstick: Isn't Yoshi a boy....? Wiz: I am stumped as much as you are on this one.... Boomstick: Ooookay... Anyway, back with Yoshi, he can giant stone, eject it, that must be painful to coming out. Wiz: But Yoshi have some item that can help him, hot chili pepper gave him increased speed, watermelon can shoot bullet seed. Boomstick: I didn't know fruits could give you powerup. Wiz: Yoshi can do scuttle jump, he can even ground pound, and remember the egg I mentioned? Well, he can use egg as the weapon, throw it at the enemy, and exploded. Boomstick: Wow, you can throw the egg at the window, that'll be awesome. Wiz: If you can lay the egg, but while he is faster, can pull off some an amazing feats, he can throw giant stone twice at his size. Boomstick: At one time, he battle Raphael the raven, and defeated him, turned him into constellation! Wiz: That may sound ridiculous, but that would make sense considering that he fought and defeated Bowser. Boomstick: Who can survived black hole, he can drive karts, which no dinosaur can do that, and he can survived the Mario Party, believe me, this party is no cake walk, and he can survived castle collapsed on him, and Raphael that send Yoshi flying to the moon. Popup: Scaling to Mario who defeated Bowser, and survived star level attack. Wiz: And Yoshi can eat the fire from the lava, that can melt you body within. Boomstick: Good God, he sure got some strong stomach. Wiz: But Yoshi have one form, thanks to helping Baby Mario along the way, and battling Bowser several times in the row, he can transform into Super Dragon Yoshi, he can fly, shoot fireball, and he can even hurt opponent by ran into them. Boomstick: Why did we put that cute dinosaur against Riptor again? Wiz: Well.... Yoshi have some weakness, despite that he fought Bowser multiple occasion, he's a coward, he can easily get scared when something hit his partner, plus he can't even swallow the shell, that him harder to eat something. Boomstick: Yeah, and if Baby Mario were sperated, he'll risk his life trying to rescued Baby Mario. Wiz: But despite that he's afraid, and some flaws, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends, and not Goomba, Koopa, or even Bowser would stand in his way. Yoshi dance for superstar in Mario Party 9 Tatsumi Oga Wiz: Tell me, Boomstick, have you heard of the legend of Beezlebub? Boomstick: Yeah, I've heard of it before, it's about the Demon King, I've never believe the legend anymore, not after what happened with legend of gun in the stone that I've nearly gotten killed by that fake legend. Wiz: Well, prepare to be amazed, because one person have met the legend of Beezlebub, his name is Tatsumi Oga. Boomstick: Yeah, Tatsumi is a delinquent, always going after the gang members to fight them, but I don't blame him though, because when he was 3 years old, he used to believe the Santa Claus, until that he discover that Santa Claus was his grandfather, so he waited for so long, that his grandfather who pretending to be Santa, and gave him a gift, but his grandfather died. Bummer, that traumatized him. Wiz: After hearing about what happened, he's not a same anymore, so he was fighting gang members, he's just one man army able to single-handedly defeated gang members and never lost a fight. Boomstick: Yeah, always looking for the trouble at this point. Wiz: But after he defeated the gang members, he come across the man.... by the floating river... not I'm not making that up... It really happen, and then.... after that, he gave Tatsumi a baby, Beezlebub. Boomstick: WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHAT!?! THAT'S A BEEZLEBUB!?! Wiz: Yes and no, actually, this child is actually son of Great Lord known as Beezlebub, so this baby is name Beezlebub IV. Popup: Great Demon Lord aka Beezlebub III was the ruler of the Demon World, and he enjoy singing karaoke. Not a joke. Boomstick: Yeah, Great Demon Lord just dangerous demon, but turns out he's not.... Wiz: Long story short: Great Demon Lord is deadbeat dad, he just not into taking care of child, let's just say that he's irresponsible for taking care of his family, but, sending Beezlebub to human, it's not just that Boomstick: See, turns out his son, En, was so impatient of his father, so he have to take this matter into his own hands. Wiz: After hearing about En's quest to attack, he just need find someone else to look after Beezlebub while he was preparing. Boomstick: Yup. After hearing about what Tatsumi did, he found a perfect babysitter, and gave Baby Beel to Tatsumi to take care of him. Wiz: While Tatsumi is babysitter of Beezlebub, he just adoptive father to him. Boomstick: Lucky baby, why can't I have any adoptive father? Wiz: In so, with Beezlebub to after, Tatsumi were training to fight against the demons that'll attack human world. Boomstick: Good thing too, because I don't think he'll have a chance to win against demons who is stronger than him. Wiz: But Not just that, Beezlebub help Tatsumi, see when he and Tatsumi stick together, he somehow share his powers with Tatsumi. Boomstick: Yeah, and thanks to Beezlebub, he can electrocute everyone including Tatsumi if he's cries, and he can urinate and make it a river in Tatsumi's room.... No, it's not a joke. Popup: Tatsumi once have been electrocuted by Beezlebub, but he started to get use to it. Wiz: Weird ability aside, with Beezlebub got Tatsumi's back (literally), he can gain powers within, he can move faster than light, he possess strength, and durability that can even the match with demons. Boomstick: And the awesome thing of all, when he drink the milk from Beezlebub's bottle of milk.. Wiz: Those aren't the originally bottle of... milk, those are called Ankokubuto; Literally meaning "Dark Armed Struggle", also known as Super Milk Time: Oga drinks the Super Milk to remove the limiter between Beel and himself, causing them to become synchronized. The Zebul Spell spreads all over Oga's body and he becomes faster, stronger, and takes on Beel's personality. Boomstick: What? Wiz: In layman's term, it's like Mega Evolve Pokemon who can synchronized, only the bonds between Tatsumi and Beezlebub are strong. Boomstick: Got it. Wiz: With this, he can use Zebul Emblem, which he can use on opponent's target. Boomstick: And once he got you literally right on the mark, he'll punch you, and created explosion! Man, what's in that milk? Wiz: Something that makes him strong somehow... Boomstick: Do you think ladies have one? Wiz: Uhhh..... Boomstick: JOCELYN! COME HERE! I NEED YOUR POWER!! Wiz: Back on topic, Tatsumi can multiple Zebul Emblem at his will, when he use it, it can cause even explosion. Boomstick: And like most of the anime characters in their series, Tatsumi have form Intermission Wiz: Alright, combatant are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for Death Battle! Death Battle FIGHT! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Soundtrack Trivia * Connection between Yoshi and Tatsumi Oga is they both are babysitters of Baby Mario, and Beezlebub IV, both Yoshi and Tatsumi also have transformation into winged (Yoshi: Super Dragon, and Tatsumi: Super Milk), both Yoshi and Tatsumi have come across Baby Mario and Beezlebub IV, both Yoshi and Tatsumi are also related to the green color. * It was originally gonna do Yoshi vs Indominus rex, until seeing their feats, it was huge stomp in Yoshi's favor, and decided that Yoshi and Tatsumi Oga would be great choice, because of their connections, and feats. Poll Who are you rooting for? Yoshi Tatsumi Oga Both Who do you think would win? Yoshi Tatsumi Oga Next Time Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shonen jump vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles